Illusions of A BlueBird
by fullmetal112
Summary: The Prequel to "Homunculi at Hogwarts". A story where Envy and Ed's truth and trust is tested, and yet, the ending is more tragic than it is happy. If you read Homunculi at Hogwarts, you'll know what happens after this story ends. (Caution: If you don't like Yaoi, then don't read this.)
1. Chapter 1: A Special Black Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FMA or FMA BBI. So, this, readers, is my prequel FanFiction to Homunculi at Hogwarts, even though I'm still writing it, I just thought I'd get started on this because I liked the suggestion BulletWitch1985 gave me. So, yeah, I'll be working on both stories, this, and Homunculi at Hogwarts next to each other. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Special Black Cat

"Chibi!" Said Envy, running towards Edward Elric who was in a military uniform and just got off of work.

"Envy?! What are you doing here?" Asked Ed a bit confused.

"I'm here to walk you home of course!" Said Envy.

"Envy, we can't be seen together in public, as much as I love you, Mustang would kill me if he knew I was dating you." Said Ed.

"Then I'll just change into another form then!" Said Envy, changing into the form of a black cat.

"Envy...fine, you can come with me." Said Ed, Envy let out a purr, and Ed starting to walk into the direction of his apartment, with Envy in cat form following him. Once the two reached Ed's apartment, Ed let Envy inside, so that Envy could change back into his preferred form, and Envy did just that.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, Chibi, okay?" Asked Envy.

"Go ahead, I guess. I'm gonna go get changed, Envy, okay?" Said Ed, walking towards his room.

"I'll just sit here, waiting for you, eating my chocolate." Said Envy, sitting down on a couch as Ed closed his bedroom door.

"Mustang, being a general now, what a burden it must be on the Chibi..." Envy said in his head, taking a bite of a chocolate bar that he hid in Ed's freezer. "I swear, if I find out Mustang's over working MY chibi, he'll hear a word from me!"

"I'm back — Envy, where'd you get that chocolate?" Asked Ed once he got outside of his room, dressed in his favourite outfit, his red cloak, black shirt underneath, leather pants, and leather boots.

"I hid it some where here last week." Said Envy, with a playfulness sort of tone in his voice after swallowing another bite of the chocolate.

"...Right..." Said Ed, grabbing one of his alchemy books, and taking a seat right next to his homunculus boyfriend.

"My Chibi's studying for the upcoming state alchemist exam, I see." Said Envy, putting an arm on Ed's shoulders.

"Envy, could you please stop calling me 'Chibi'? I'm not that short, you know!" Said Ed, trying not to yell.

"I think it's a cute name for you, Chibi." Said Envy, finishing his chocolate in one last bite. Then, Ed couldn't help but cringe a bit at that comment, he opened his mouth, then closed it, and said nothing.

"Well, Chibi, as much as I'd like to stay, I have to go. See ya tomorrow." Said Envy, getting up from his seat and throwing his chocolate wrapper away in Ed's garbage can.

"See you later." Said Ed tiredly, and he then laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, and seconds later, Ed felt a pair of lips on his. When he felt they were gone, he opened his eyes to see his homunculus boyfriend changed into the appearance of a male teenager, taller than Ed, of course, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, in a black sweatshirt and black jeans and black boots. He was walking towards the door, looked at Ed, smiled at him, turned his face to the door, and then left.

"Envy, he's one person...er...homunculus, I'll never understand." Said Ed, closing his eyes, and letting almost all of his thoughts drift away, except the thought of Envy, the one of the people he loved the most, and would give his life for him to help him.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of the prequel of "Homunculi at Hogwarts". I can say that I have the intention of updating this story once a month, while I update Homunculi at Hogwarts weekly, so, that's my plan for these two stories. Well, until next time, I hope your days or nights are going well, and I'll see you in the next chapter of my other FanFiction. See you readers later.


	2. Chapter 2: Father's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FMA or FMA BBI. So, I thought I'd answer some questions from the reviews I have on this FanFiction so far. "Is Hughes alive in this?" Well, he might appear here and there, but yeah, he'll be alive. And I agree, he's absolutely hilarious! Next question, "Does this take place in the first anime or the manga/brotherhood?" To help clarify it for you, it's based off of the first FMA anime, yet, like BBI, Hohenheim is the leader of the homunculi, and is addressed as "Father". Haha, and Envy, he sure does love calling our favourite alchemist, Edo "Chibi". And I must admit, Envy is pretty protective over Ed. "Will Alphonse know about Ed's relationship with Envy?" In time, Ed will tell his brother, but right now, no, Al has no clue that Ed's in a relationship with Envy. Bradley's alive and is Pride in a good majority of this one story, until the end, of course, where Ed's resurrected corpse becomes the new Pride. Finally, I will make the betrayal as shocking as I can, and I know the perfect character to use. It's...haha, I can't give away like that, that'd be spoiling a big part of the story. Anyway, here we go, to the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Father's" Plan

"Big Brother! Wake up! Supper's ready!" Said younger voice, shaking his older brother rapidly.

"Wazzgoin'on?" Said Ed tiredly, opening his eyes to see his younger brother shaking him. "It's time to eat, Ed!" Said Al, letting go of his brother.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry..." Said Ed, getting off of the couch he was resting on. "So, what'd you make, Al?"

"Chicken with barbecue sauce. Oh! And look what I got for you!" Said Al, pointing to a carton of milk.

"Al...you know that I HATE MILK!" Said Ed, not even looking at the carton or cup of milk once as he ate his food. "Al..."

"Yes, Brother?" Said Al.

"What if I told you I was in a relationship with one the homunculi?" Asked Ed, putting his food down.

"Well, I'd think that you'd want to date Winry, not one of them. But if I were to give a straight up answer, I'd say I wouldn't have a big problem with it." Said Al wisely.

"I see...well, I do like Winry, but not in that way. I look at her as a sister..." Said Ed.

"Wait, Ed...are you saying that your dating one of the homunculi?" Said Al, looking Ed in the eye. "If so, which one?"

"...Al...I guess I shouldn't keep it a secret from you anymore. Yes, I'm dating one of the homunculi. To be exact, I'm dating Envy." Said Ed nervously.

"Envy. He's a bit weird, isn't he?" Said Al.

"He may seem weird, but he's a very nice person once you get to know him." Said Ed, grabbing a picture of him and his boyfriend from his pocket, and looked at it with a warm smile on his face.

"Well, I don't have any problem with it." Said Al, sitting next to Ed.

"And trust me, he'll do anything to protect me, Al. I think I'll be fine with in this relationship." Said Ed.

"As long as you trust him, I trust him, Brother." Said Al.

-Meanwhile at homunculi headquarters-

"Envy, where were you?" Asked the voice of Führer King Bradley from behind Envy as he was walking to his room.

"Out." Said Envy simply, pointing his thumb to the door at the end of the hall.

"Doing what? I need to know, Father's been looking for you for the past few hours." Said Bradley.

"Where I was is none of his business, Pride." Said Envy angrily.

"Envy, Father wants a word with you. Plus, you should be more loyal to him—" Said Bradley.

"Look, Pride, I may do what he says, but that doesn't mean I have to like him." Said Envy, finally reaching the door to his room.

"Just go see him now, Envy." Said Bradley, trying to keep Envy away from the door.

"Fine, if you stop bugging me." Said Envy, turning around, and walking to "Father's" office.

Once he reached and opened the door, there was a figure who was sitting in front of a typical office desk, sitting on a wooden chair, who wore glasses, had long blonde hair in a pony tail, and also had a beard. The man said, "Envy, tell the truth, where were you?"

"None of your business, Hohenheim." Said Envy, standing in front of the man known as Hohenheim's desk.

Hohenheim sighed and said, "Envy, I told you to call me 'Father'."

"Whatever." Said Envy, rolling his eyes.

"Envy, you need to learn some respect. Now, I have a mission for you." Said Hohenheim.

"What is it?" Envy said as he sighed.

"The instructions are on this paper." Said Hohenheim, handing Envy the piece of paper.

Envy read the paper rather fast and said, "You want me to bring you Edward Elric?"

"Yes. I am afraid that the current Pride doesn't have much time left. He only has one life left,and the final soul in his Philosopher's Stone is slowly fading away, and we need a new person for the position, one who's worthy of the name 'Pride'." Said Hohenheim.

"...But he's your son! And so am I! I doubt he'd want to be one of us." Said Envy aggressively.

"I know, Envy. As much as I care for him, it's necessary. Do you think I didn't have a hard time thinking about it?" Said Hohenheim with some tension in his voice.

"I won't do it, Hohenheim..." Said Envy, setting the paper back on the desk.

"Wait, Envy. A month ago, you wouldn't have cared what happened to my son, you would've gladly done this, and now you do. Why is that?" Asked Hohenheim.

"It's none of your concern." Said Envy, opening the office door, storming out of it, and slamming the door, running back to his room.

"I need to delay Hohenheim's plan before he can kill my Chibi!" Said Envy in his head.

Then, he finally reached his room. He opened the door, to show a grey room with a light on the celling, a bed at the left corner of the room, with a mini-fridge next to his bed. Envy laid in his bed, and thought about how he could prevent Hohenheim's plan from being real possibility.

"I guess I delayed his plan a bit, since he needed a shapeshifter to get into the military...and I refused it. Now he needs to rework it." Envy said in his head. Envy stayed in his bed, grinning at his disobedience to Hohenheim, thinking, "Well, I can still have my Chibi for a bit longer, before Hohenheim has a new plan. I better make these days with Ed count, before I can't do anything to protect him..."

* * *

Chapter 2! Things are getting tense on Envy's side, but, we still have plenty of time with Ed. I mean, if he were kidnapped and turned into Pride this early, that'd be a bit too quick for my liking, so I'm going to keep writing this until I feel like it needs to be ended. Well, if you have any questions about what's going on so far or suggestions on a bonus scene I could write for after I have the one of the main chapters done, feel free to leave a review. So, until next time, I hope that you're enjoying this story so far, as well as the other one, Homunculi at Hogwarts. See you in the next chapter of both this, and my other FanFiction.


	3. Chapter 3: Fullmetal's Normal Day

Disclaimer: Yep, this old thing. I still don't own the rights to FMA and FMA BBI. No witty commentary up here this chapter, though, after a couple of surprises I added in, you'll see some. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fullmetal's "Normal" Day

-The Next Day-

"Fullmetal! I need that paper work done in five minutes! Move it!" Yelled Mustang, watching Ed, and pressuring him to move faster.

"Mustang, why can't you get someone else to do your paper work? I'm a alchemist, not your secretary!" Said Ed, putting his pen down.

"You'll be what I tell you to be. Now, two minutes left, you better finish, or else I'll incinerate you..." Said Mustang, putting his fingers in the snapping position.

"I'm moving! See!" Said Ed, quickly grabbing his pen, and signing the papers as fast as he could, not bothering with writing his signature neatly anymore. His mind was more on keeping his life going than focusing on neatness.

Finally, Ed got the paper done when Mustang got to two. Ed took a breath, and handed the papers to Mustang.

"There! See, that wasn't so hard, was it? You just needed some motivation, Fullmetal, that's all!" Said Mustang.

"Motivation?! You...you threatened me!" Yelled Ed.

"Yes, I did. But, that was only to make you hurry up. Now, go to Lunch, Fullmetal." Said Mustang, walking out the room with the papers.

"I swear...he needs to lighten up..." Muttered Ed, getting out of his seat, going to the military lunch room. Upon grabbing his lunch from the chef (he had some beef, bread, and a bottle of water), and sitting down, a man sat across him. It was non other than Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Ed! How're you doing?" Said Hughes enthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess." Said Ed, cutting his beef and eating it.

"Wanna see some pictures of Elica? I just got some new ones developed yesterday!" Said Hughes, grabbing the pictures from the pocket of his uniform, and putting one of them in Ed's face before he could give a response.

"They're...um...very uh...nice." Said Ed, grabbing the picture off of his face, and handing them back to their owner.

"So, how's work going, Ed?" Said Hughes, putting his pictures in his pocket.

"Well, I've been getting more paperwork than being able to investigate and use my alchemy ever since I was promoted to Colonel, and Mustang was promoted to General." Said Ed, taking another bite of his beef, and then he drank some of his water.

"I know Mustang pretty well, Ed. Sure, he has a lot of work for you right now, but I'm sure you'll be able to do more investigations soon." Said Hughes.

"Thanks, Hughes." Said Ed.

"Now, Ed, I have to go, see you later. And remember, keep yourself out of trouble!" Said Hughes, walking out of the lunch room, leaving Ed to think, until a person sat next to him. He looked, and saw it was Envy in his preferred form in a military uniform.

"Hey, Chibi!" Said Envy, hugging Ed, causing other people to look, and they turned back to what they were previously doing.

"Wha...what are you doing here, Envy?" Said Ed in a hushed tone.

"I'm here to see how things are going in the military, and how they're going for you. It's not for the homunculi, it's just out of my own curiosity." Said Envy in Ed's ear. "And also to see if you're being overworked..." Envy added in his head.

"Man...Mustang's a bit more intense than he usually is...he keeps making me do a bunch of paper work, and not once allowing me to use my alchemy." Said Ed, finishing his beef.

"He is?! Did he threaten you?!" Asked Envy, obviously worried.

"Yeah, he did. He said he did it 'to motivate me'. He's a bastard, I swear." Said Ed, taking another drink of his water.

"'Motivate you'?! That's it! He's hearing from me!" Said Envy enraged.

"Wait! He'll know you're a homunculus!" Ed said quietly so that only Envy could hear him.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean like this. I meant as 'Führer King Bradley'. That way, I could let you have jobs involving alchemy. You're not Mustang's secretary, you know." Said Envy in Ed's ear.

"...You'd really do that?" Said Ed quietly.

"Yes, and I'd only do it for you, Chibi." Said Envy in Ed's ear, then, he looked Ed in the eyes, and kissed him. Envy then stopped the kiss and said, "Now, once this place clears out, I'll start the operation. In the meantime, I suggest you go back to where you were working earlier. Got it?"

"Got it." Said Ed, getting up.

"See ya, Chibi." Said Envy, staying in his seat.

"See you later." Said Ed, walking back to his work space, smiling knowing that Envy had his back, and also know he'll be able to do alchemy work again.

* * *

That was Chapter 3! So, I'm not ending this completely here, I'm going to give you readers two bonus chapters! The first one is a flashback to a month before this story, to a struggle Envy had about Ed, and the second one is a short bonus with Al alone, thinking about Ed and his relationship with Envy. Now, here's the flashback!

* * *

Bonus Chapter 1: The Struggle

It was a winter night, mid February, one month before Spring, Edward Elric was sleeping in a temporary apartment bed, and dreaming about "What if things went differently"? And Envy was walking through his window, into the room, his right arm in the form of a sword, walking closer and closer to the teen in the bed.

"Finally, I'll be rid of him for good!" Said Envy in his head, approaching Ed. Then, Ed's unconscious body turned around, to where Envy was walking, still sleeping. Envy stopped for a second, took a look at Ed's face, and thought, "Aw, man, that face. It's...it's too cute. As much as I want to kill him, why's part of me saying otherwise?" Envy then turned his right arm back into a normal arm and hand, squatted next to Ed's bed, and continued his thought.

"What am I supposed to do?! I just..." Envy was at a loss of words, he wanted to kill Ed, right? So, why was he hesitating? He killed so much people with no problem over the past 400 years, yet, what was holding him back from killing Ed? Maybe Envy's jealously went higher than he thought, maybe he not only wanted to have a proper family and the love of Hohenheim that Ed had, maybe he wanted Ed in general?

Envy, feeling a bit tired decided to pull the sheets on Ed's bed down a bit, joined the alchemist in the bed, pulled the sheets up to neck length, and started drifting into sleep in the opposite direction of Ed.

-That Morning-

Ed had woken up alone in bed, gotten out of bed, and before he grabbed a quick breakfast, he found a piece of paper folded up by his nightstand, and it turned out to be a letter in handwriting he didn't even recognize.

It said, "Chibi, I don't know how to say it aloud right now, that's why I'm writing it, but I think that I may have stronger feelings for you than I thought. Please meet me at Central Café tomorrow morning, and we could talk in person. It would mean a lot. Sincerely, Envy"

Ed read the letter a few more times, and said, "Envy...having strong feelings for me? Well, I guess I could go to the Café tomorrow morning, why not?"

Little did Ed know, from that point on, he'd end up having a bigger relationship with Envy than he'd every thought.

* * *

Bonus Chapter 2: Al's thoughts

"So, brother loves Envy then. What about Winry, though? I was sure he loved her more than a sister, but I guess I was wrong. Who's going to keep Winry company in the future? Who's going to love her? I mean, as crazy as this may sound, what if I asked her out again, just to keep her company...?"

Al stopped talking to himself for a few minutes, staying still in a seat, and letting the ticking of the clock on the apartment wall go through his ears for a good five minutes. Then, he started talking to himself again.

"I'll...I'll give it a try once we're back in Risembol!" He said strongly, getting up out of his seat, changing his thoughts for one second.

"Looks like we need more food..." Said Al, opening the door to the apartment, leaving, and closing the door to go get some food for his and Ed's next meals for the next two weeks.

* * *

Now, there's the two bonus chapters! I hope you readers like them. So, Al here is considering asking Winry out in the future, so that she won't be alone. And as for that bonus chapter with Envy, I felt it was necessary to have him try to kill Ed, but not have the heart to do it, because he deeply wanted Ed more than he originally thought. Now, back to the subject of the main story, "Will Greed make an appearance? If so, will he make things difficult for both Envy and Ed?" Yes, in some future chapters, he will appear. And maybe, he might make things difficult for Envy and Ed. But, if he does, he'll keep a limit on what he does, on a certain someone's orders. So, until next time, I hope everyone's days and nights are going great! Take care readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Führer

Disclaimer: Me no own FMA or FMA BBI. Yeah, I mad Mustang a bit of a jerk in the previous chapter, but, he was in a rush. To be exact, I don't hate Mustang, I just like to make him a bit tough. The other homunculi, well, you'll see in the next chapter after this one on what they think about Hohenheim's choice for Ed being the new Pride. And nice idea about Greed, BulletWitch1985! I may choose one of those two outcomes involving Greed kidnapping Envy's Chibi. Who knows how it'll happen until I get to that point? So, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the "Führer"

As Ed sat at his desk after lunch. Mustang decided to give him more paperwork. Ed may not have liked it, but, Ed knew that "Führer King Bradley" was coming in a few minutes to reduce the amount if paperwork Ed had. When Ed grabbed another piece of paper, the office door opened.

It was non other than "Führer King Bradley" (It was really Envy in disguise). "Bradley" walked up to Mustang's desk, which Mustang was focusing on doodling, then looked at Ed who was signing the papers like crazy. "Bradley" looked back at Mustang, and said, "Roy Mustang, Rank: General..."

Mustang jumped a bit, startled because he was so focused on doodling.

"Führer King Bradley! What brings you here?" Said Mustang, putting his pen down, and looked the disguised homunculus in the one eye that wasn't cover with an eye patch on his left eye.

"I'm here to discuss who does the paperwork here. You're the leader here, and the Fullmetal Alchemist, I may have promoted him as well, but you have to take care of that paperwork yourself." Said Envy in in his disguise, apparently Mustang was so convinced that Envy was actually Bradley.

"But, I've had dates the past week..." Said Mustang in his defense.

"With who? Riza Hawkeye?" Said Envy, and all of a sudden, Mustang started blushing.

"Even so, I want you to lighten up the amount of paperwork you give the young alchemist, he needs to practice his abilities for the upcoming State Alchemist exam, and I'd suggest you practice too, Mustang."

"Okay, fine, I'll lift the paperwork he has for the exam." Said Mustang, the blush on his face disappearing.

"Good, now, I'm letting Edward out early today." Said Envy, walking away from Mustang's desk to Ed's, making his presence known to Ed by tapping him on the shoulder.

"En...er...Führer! What's going on?" Said Ed, stopping his hasty signing.

"You're out of work early today. Come on, follow me, Fullmetal." Said Envy. Ed then got up, and followed Envy's disguised figure out of the room, once they were out of sight of any military officer, Envy shifted back into his preferred form in a military uniform.

"So, Chibi, I'm not sure if you heard, but good news..." Said Envy being interrupted by Ed.

"You had Mustang lift the paperwork so that I could practice for my exam. And he's dating Lieutenant Hawkeye, I heard everything." Said Ed.

"Impressive multitasking skills, Chibi." Said Envy, leading Ed to the military exit. "Now, let's go and do something to kill some time."

"Okay." Said Ed, shrugging.

And for the rest of that day, Envy and Ed decided to go to a new restaurant for an hour, after that, they went to Ed's house to discuss what they want to do in the future ("Maybe we can go to here..." Said Envy, pointing somewhere on a map. Ed shrugged and said, "Whatever), then, the two napped on Ed's couch, once they woke up, before Envy left, he gave Ed a kiss, and said that he'd be back after Ed's done with work the next day.

It was a good day indeed. Though, since another day went by, the closer Hohenheim was to having a new plan to get Ed as the new Pride, and choosing another homunculus to do the job of bringing his son to him.

* * *

Bonus Chapter 3: Envy's thoughts on Hohenheim's choice for a new Pride

"So, Envy, I have a question for you..." Said Fullmetal112, the author of this FanFiction, holding a notepad and a pen.

"What's up?" Said Envy, looking at the Fullmetal112 in the eye.

"Well, a reader called BulletWitch1985 wants to know, what are your deepest feelings on Ed being the candidate for the new Pride?" Said the author, getting ready to write down Envy's answer.

"Do you want to know my full opinion, or the shortened version, F?" Said Envy.

"I'd like to know your full opinion, Envy." Said Fullmetal112.

"I guess I have no choice either way. In total, I love Chibi the way he is, and if he was killed and made into a homunculus, then who knows how he'd be? And I feel that if Chibi doesn't want to be a homunculus like me, then he should be able to be what he wants to be. It's very complicated, but I do know that I hate Hohenheim's idea because he isn't even considering MY Chibi's feelings and opinion! Sure, I could tell the Chibi what's going on, but I don't want to worry him. Does that answer your question?" Said Envy to the author.

"Yep, thank you for your time!" Said Fullmetal112, who finished jotting down what Envy had said.

"No problem, I guess..." Said Envy, walking away. Fullmetal112 then went to get this typed up, thus breaking the fourth walk of this bonus chapter, forcing it to be ended here!

* * *

That was Chapter 4 and another bonus! Envy was a pretty passable Bradley, wasn't he? And Mustang! He was giving Ed all this work so that he could plan out dates with Hawkeye (And as I said, I like to make him tough! No matter, at least the paperwork's lifted...for now. So, I think the story's going well at the moment, but, expect it to get darker as it progresses (though not too dark). Now, if you readers want me to do some bonus chapters where I interview the cast, like this bonus chapter, feel free to ask in the reviews! Well, I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and I'll see you, in the the next chapter of either this, and Homunculi at Hogwarts! Until next time, I hope your days and nights are going great.


	5. Chapter 5: The Greedy Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't ownth the rights to FMA or FMA BBI. Man, I'm having fun writing this story. And yep! I can see Envy being an actor! Let's get into the chapter now, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Greedy Bastard

-Back at Homunculi HQ-

Envy had came home undetected by almost everyone of the other homunculi, since a Pride and Sloth were at work, Greed was at his bar, Devil's Nest, Lust and Gluttony were out on a mission, and the only other people that were there was Hohenheim in his office, and Wrath in what looked like a living room.

When Envy got home, however, Wrath heard him, and ran up to him, plastering him with questions. "Where do you keep going in your free time, Envy?" Asked Wrath, following Envy, who was walk to his room.

"None of your business." Said Envy, now trying to run away from Wrath to his room, and Wrath nearly caught up when Envy got inside his room, shutting, and locking his door.

"Seriously, why do they want to know where I go?! It's MY free time!" Envy said in his head, jumping onto his bed, and laying down on it. "I guess I could just rest for a bit..."

-One Hour Later-

When Envy woke up, he knew someone would be in his room, since some of the other homunculi had was of picking locks, but, he didn't know which homunculus to expect.

"I see you're up, Envy." Said a familiar voice, that belonged to one "greedy bastard" as Envy liked to say about Greed in his head.

"What're you doing here, Greed?" Asked Envy, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, nothing..." Said Greed, who was sitting in a wooden chair in the corner of Envy's room.

"Really, Greed? I'm not stupid. Next thing you're gonna do is ask me where I keep going in my free time!" Snapped Envy.

Greed then blinked for a few seconds, taking in what Envy was saying.

"Haha, let me guess, it has something to do with The Fullmetal Alchemist." Said Greed, laughing harder and harder at his guess, then he stopped laughing, waiting for Envy to respond. After a minute of silence, Greed broke it, saying, "Did I hit the mark?"

"Haha, of course you did!" Said Envy sarcastically.

"Just tell me the truth, Envy. Are you associating with the enemy? If you are, then you should do what Father tells you, and bring him here." Said Greed seriously.

"Not a chance, Greed. I'm not saying anything about Chi...I mean the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Hohenheim can't force me. Besides, you're usually pretty rebellious, Greed, shouldn't you at least oppose Hohenheim's views." Said Envy.

"Usually, I'm pretty rebellious, yes. But I actually agree with Father on this matter." Said Greed.

"Why?!" Said Envy with a strong hint of anger in his voice. "We need a new Pride before the old one loses his last life and is dead for good, as you know. There's also the fact that we'd have a second Alchemist that was turned into a homunculus, the first being you originally, Envy." Said Greed, drinking a bottle of booze that he had next to the chair.

"How do you know about who I was when I was human?!" Asked Envy surprised.

"Oh, I have my sources..." Said Greed, holding his booze, getting out of his chair, and walking out of the door. He looked back with a grin, walked out, and slammed the door.

"I swear...he drives me crazy, and in the bad kind of way." Said Envy laying back down, and going back to his nap.

-At Ed's apartment-

"We'd like to interrupt this regularly scheduled program for an important message from the Führer." Said a man with a monotone voice on Ed's radio as the alchemist was planning out what he wanted to do for his yearly State Alchemist exam.

"Alchemists who are in the Military of Amestris, this is a reminder that the State Alchemist exams start a week from this Saturday. By then, you should have something to show that you are still good enough to be a State Alchemist. The exams for the new people who want to join are set for..." Said the voice of Führer King Bradley, making Ed jump a bit, knowing Envy was disguised as that same person earlier that day, and hearing that same voice was creepy for him, nonetheless, he decided to just listen in as he worked on his plan.

"...And I hope to see many faces at these exams! Old and new! And if you pass them, you will be able to help keep Amestris under protection from any threats! I'll see both the current State Alchemists on Saturday, and the next generation on Sunday! See you then!" Said the voice of Bradley, fading away, into the monotone man's voice again.

"...Then I'll make this, and this, and finish it off by making my own exit!" Said Ed, who finished writing, as well as sketching, his plan down. Then he fell on his couch, exhausted, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ed said tiredly.

"It's me, Fullmetal." Said a familiar deep voice he heard at work, it was General Roy Mustang.

"Mustang, what are you doing here?" Asked Ed, not bothering to open the door, at this point, he just wanted to take a quick nap.

"Look, I wanted to...apologize for the amount of work I've been giving you recently. It's just the stress this promotion's been putting in me, all I really wanted was more free time. Anyway, I'm giving you a weeklong vacation from work to practice for the exams. So, see you later, Fullmetal." Said Mustang, with the sound of his footsteps fading away as Ed started falling into a deep sleep and starting to dream about his future with Envy.

* * *

There's chapter 5! As you read, Greed made an appearance in this chapter, and Mustang apologized through the door. Who knows what he has in store for future chapters? So, recently, I posted a poll, on which character I should interview in the next interview bonus chapter. I didn't put Ed as a choice, but what if I interviewed him next? Oh! And for the interview bonus questions, feel free to post what you may want to ask a character in a review. And the next chapter of Homunculi at Hogwarts will probably be out by Friday. Until next time, I hope your days and nights are going well. See you readers later.


End file.
